<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safekeeping by Yuulina_vre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151015">Safekeeping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre'>Yuulina_vre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soldier parents [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Flowers, Kid Fic, Kid reader, M/M, Running Away, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on something Styles_Devine_Horan10 told me ^^</p>
<p>Y/N wanders off to pick some flowers. Bucky is not handling that pretty well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soldier parents [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safekeeping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styles_Devine_Horan10/gifts">Styles_Devine_Horan10</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Come Y/N, just a little further.” Bucky tugs gently on Y/N’s small hand while they walk slowly, at Y/N’s pace, through the park and to the playground. Y/N gets easily distracting stopping all the time and letting go of Steve’s or Bucky’s hand and pointing at something. Bucky is the one to always go with her to explore the thing, if it’s safe that is. Steve is the one to feed her ice-cream and some strawberries. “Come on, beautiful.” Steve tugs her hand as she stops once again and carefully pulls her to the playground that he can see already. Y/N looks back to the spot she was looking at but then walks with Steve and Bucky while giggling. Bucky looks down at her with a fond smile before he picks her up. She squeals as he throws her into the air and kisses her cheek. “Go with daddy, yeah? Build me a pretty sandcastle, doll.” He kisses her again and waits for her to place her little hand on his cheek. She smiles and bumps her head against his. He kisser her nose and sets her down, kisses Steve’s cheek and wanders off to prepare their picknick spot. “Come on, sweetie.” Steve shakes his head at Bucky’s attitude and takes Y/N’s hand again, leading her over to the little sandpit. There are not many kids around. It’s still pretty early on a Wednesday morning, so most people are at work. Steve gets out two little shovels and a bucket, passing one shovel to Y/N and helps her to get sand into the bucket. Y/N watches Steve for a moment and follows his hand when he guides her to the bucket until she tries it herself. She throws more sand around then getting it into the bucket But Steve doesn’t mind. “Good job Y/N. That was great.” He smiles at her and chuckles as Y/n beams at him she tries to load her next shovel. This time she gets all the sand on Steve’s pants. She looks surprised at him. “Oh oh.”</p>
<p>“Oh oh.” Steve mimics her but laughs and brushes it off, getting revenge and getting a bit of sand on her foot. “Ups.”</p>
<p>“No.” Y/N looks at the sand as if it’s something disgusting before he throws the same frowning look at Steve. “No.”</p>
<p>“No?” Steve chuckles amused and brushes the sand back away from her foot. Y/N looks pleased down and picks up her shovel again, this time getting sand back into the Bucket. They continue doing it for a while. Y/N gets sand on Steve more often than not and sometimes he takes his revenges which she finds to be not good. “Got you!” Y/N screams and squeals as Bucky picks her up and pushes her onto his shoulders. She tightly grabs his hair in her fists and if she pulls too hard Bucky doesn’t say anything. He holds tightly at her legs and runs around making some plane noises. Y/N laughs hysterically and Bucky get infected with it. He only stops when Steve stands up, shaking his head and crossing is arms with raised eyebrows. Bucky runs up to him, stops in front of him and lets Steve take Y/N from his shoulders. “You’re a kid.”</p>
<p>“Something wrong with it?” Bucky wriggles his eyebrows and kisses Y/N’s head before he kisses Steve deeply. Y/N starts whining and wriggling ins Steve’s arms so he sets her down. They follow her walk a few feet behind them to pick up a pine cone. “Hey. What’s a pretty boy like you doing here?” Bucky turns Steve’s head back to him and makes him snort. “Dork.” Bucky smiles and pulls Steve back into a kiss. They get lost for a second or too but Steve breaks the kiss soon enough, still holding Bucky close to his chest. “So handsome, are you going to tell me what you got for lunch?” Steve raises an eyebrow with a curious smile but Bucky shakes his head. “Not a chance, punk.” He grins and looks behind Bucky. His eyes roam around for a second before he pales immediately and turns around. “What?” Bucky turns once more, getting a bit hysteric until Steve grabs his arm. “Buck?”</p>
<p>“She’s not here.”</p>
<p>“What?” Steve looks around, too as Bucky repeats. “She’s not here! Oh god! What if… What if Someone took her? What if Hydra took her?”</p>
<p>“Buck! Calm down.” Steve cups Bucky’s face, trying to get him to concentrate on his eyes. We’re splitting up. You go there I’ll watch there.” Steve point in the directions. “She’s small so she won’t get far. Just. Stay. Calm. Okay?” Bucky nods slowly but Steve can still see the panic in his eyes. “Good. Go.” Buck lets Steve pat his shoulder before he turns and runs around the playground. He really looks everywhere. Behind each tree, each bush. He even looked into the <a href="https://de.pons.com/%C3%BCbersetzung/englisch-deutsch/garbage">garbage</a> <a href="https://de.pons.com/%C3%BCbersetzung/englisch-deutsch/can">can</a>. He always looks for Steve, hoping he find the little girl in her blue jumper but he seems to come up just as empty handed. Bucky’s mind is running he looks around, trying to make out Y/N’s jumper vanishing behind a corner or someone carrying her away. “Y/N?” He calls once, twice and turns in circles running his hand through his hair again and again. “Papa, ‘ower.” Bucky startles to the light tug on his pants. He looks beside the tree he’s standing at. There She is. “Oh god, finally. Y/N.” He falls to his knees and presses Y/N tightly to his chest, ignoring her small whimpers about her flower that she had hold up for him. Little cute daisies litter the way to the grass they walked past that’s full of these white flowers. “Papa, ‘ower!” The little girl tugs in his shirt again and only then does Bucky lean back and look at her. “Yeah.” His voice is breathless but relived. He leans in and kisses her forehead. “Don’t ever run off like that, sweetie!” he scolds her, voice maybe a little too firm because Y/N looks a bit afraid at him. She looks back to the meadow but Bucky scoops her up before she can say something. “Let’s go back to Daddy, Sweetheart.”</p>
<p>“Noo… ‘ower.” Y/N points and struggles until she starts crying. Bucky isn’t turning back around to the flowers. He walking straight away. “Papaa…. Noo.” She cries louder and Bucky has to struggle to not drop her. He walks faster to Steve who is already back at their picnic blanket. He looks as relived as Bucky feels. He lest himself fall to the ground, scooping on the blanket and holding a struggling girl in his arms. “You found her.” Steve sighs and crouches down in front of him he kisses his forehead and connects his to it. “Thank god. I started to worry in earnest.” He smiles a little at Bucky but his frown comes back when Bucky just closes his eyes and tightens his arms around his still crying daughter. “hey sweetie. Come to daddy. You scared Papa and me pretty badly you know?” Y/N is still crying so Bucky watches Steve stand up and walk up and down in front of him. He talks quietly to the little girl and follows her finger as she points somewhere. Then he sits down beside Bucky, pressing Y/N back into his desperate hand and pulls him tight into his side. “It’s okay buck. See, our little girl wanted to get some pretty flowers for you.”  Bucky looks down at Y/N, still holding her in a tight embrace. The little girl still sniffles but holds up the, now pretty rumpled, daisy up for him. A small smile creeps on his face. He leans in and kisses her forehead, plucks the flower behind his ear and leans on Steve’s shoulder. “Thank you, Y/N.” The girl laughs and smiles at him before she snuggles closer to him. Bucky feels pretty tired now that the shock ebbs away. Steve runs his hand through Bucky’s hair and he sighs content. “You look tired, Buck.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I feel like I’m actually over hundred now.” Steve snorts and kisses Bucky temple before he continues running his hand through his hair. “Come on. We go home.” The blonde stands up and takes Y/N out of Bucky’s arms. This time the brunette is the one to whine. “Shush, you.” Steve laughs and rocks Y/N a little. She’s still quietly sniffling so Bucky goes through the diaper bag and passes Steve a pacifier and her little elephant which she takes happily and snuggles against Steve’s chest.</p>
<p>Bucky has never in his live packed thing up more quickly than today. They’re home quickly and Bucky is the one to take Y/N from Steve’s arms. He walks straight to the compound, ignoring Steve’s snickering and some confused looks on his determined face until he finally stops in the common room. “What do you say Y/N? Strawberries for lunch?”</p>
<p>“Berry!” Y/N’s face lights up and Bucky smiles at her. He walks to the kitchen area, takes out a small bowl, fills it with some strawberries and walks back to one couch, sitting beside Sam. He situates Y/n on his lap, takes the pacifier from her and gives her a strawberry to chew on. “Yummy.” She smears it more around her mouth than eating it but Bucky only smiles at her. He even takes a small bite as she holds up a strawberry to share with him. “What’s wrong with you? What’s wrong with him?” Sam doesn’t wait for Bucky’s answer but turns straight to Steve who sits beside Nat and Bruce, scrolling through his stark pad. “Separation fear.” The blonde earns some raised eyebrows so he chuckles and puts the device down. “Y/N ran off to pick some flowers. Bucky hadn’t handled it pretty well and clings to her since then. It was a little scary, I have to admit that.” Steve shrugs at Bucky’s glare and smiles at the man.</p>
<p>Bucky continues his day the way nonetheless. He keeps close to Y/N at all times. He holds her while nap time, plays with her on the carpet and even dances a little as Tony plays some music in the common room. He earns himself some curious glances but no one dares to say something, on Steve’s warning. “Come here, princess. Time to change your diaper.” Steve picks Y/N up as Bucky’s just off in the kitchen to drink something but the brunette is quickly back and next to him. “I can do that.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I can do that.”</p>
<p>“Buck, you hate changing diapers.”</p>
<p>“still.” Bucky stares at Steve’s blue eyes and Steve wonders for a second before he bursts out laughing. “She’s not going to vanish Buck.”</p>
<p>“I-I know that!” Bucky stutters and blushes, then fixes his eyes on Y/N who looks between them with curious, wide eyes. “Just… please.” He looks back up at Steve and makes the blonde sigh. “Alright you mother hen. Under one condition.” He looks serious at Bucky and he straitens up a bit until Steve smirks. The blonde leans in and presses a passionate, long kiss on Bucky’s lips, cradling his head in one hand while still holding Y/N. “Urgks… Get a room.” Clint shoves lightly at Bucky’s shoulder while passing them and Bucky breaks the kiss only to glare at him. “Fine. Here, Buck. Take her and don’t forget the cream. Her butt is slightly red because of all the sand and we don’t want her to get a rash.” Bucky nods seriously, hugs Y/n closer and prepper small kisses all over her face while walking away from the common room. Steve looks after him with a crooked smile and a shake of his head. “He adores her, huh?”</p>
<p>“That’s more than adoring. She has him wrapped around her little fingers. I swear he would buy her a horse if she would ask. And no, Tony!” Steve turns around to the scientist. “That was not an invitation to teach her the question.” Tony only pouts and strolls away to the coffee machine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>“Buck? What is this?”</p>
<p>“The crib.”</p>
<p>“And…” He drags the first letter, a little confused. “What is it doing in my bedroom?” Steve’s blue eyes wander from the crib to Bucky and back. “I… well… I mean… You know?” Bucky raises his eyebrows while he dances a little on the spot, he’s standing to guide Y/n into a deeper sleep instead of her slumber. “Buck.” Steve sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “She’s not going anywhere. What are you so afraid of?” Bucky’s face falls a little and draws into a light frowning. He steps up to Steve to lay hi forehead on his shoulder. Steve quickly draws his hand up to run it through Bucky’s hair. “It just scared me today. I really thought she was gone for good, Steve. I-I thought…” His voice wavers a little while he talks and Steve can understand what he feels like. “I just need her close for a bit. Please?”</p>
<p>“Yeah okay. For tonight, Buck.” Steve leans down a little and kisses Bucky’s cheek before he lightly takes the sleeping girl from Bucky’s arms and gives him a proper kiss. “Get changed and come to bed, jerk.”</p>
<p>“Punk.” Bucky grumbles at the loss of his daughter but strolls out of the room. Steve has just enough time to kiss Y/N good night and put her down as Bucky comes right back, changed and all. He wraps his arms around Steve from behind and kisses his neck. Steve places his hands on top of Bucky’s and chuckles. “You’re a helicopter mother, huh?” Steve hears the brunette hum and turns in his arms to wrap him up in a hug. “Let’s go to bed, sergeant.”</p>
<p>“Bossy.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Steve smiles down at Bucky, gives him a passionate kiss before he pushes him on the mattress and covers him with the blanket. “Mother hen.”</p>
<p>“Got it from you.” Steve smirks and crawls over Bucky to settle down beside him. He wraps the man up in his arms and turns the bedside lap out. “Night, punk.”</p>
<p>“Night, jerk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve’s not sure what wakes him up. He groans lightly, turns to his side and lets his hand roam over the mattress to search for Bucky. The bed is empty but warm. Bucky wasn’t up for long. Sleepy Steve opens his eyes to see Bucky back. He stands at the crib with Y/N on his arms. The little girl is still fast asleep but Bucky is still talking quietly to her. “Wad ya doin’?” Steve slurs. Bucky startles slightly and turns to him with a grimace. “Did I woke you?”</p>
<p>“Nah. What are you doing? Come to bed.” Steve yawns and watches Bucky looking conflicted to him and the crib. Then he walks to the bed and settles Y/N carefully in between himself and Steve. “Really?” Steve looks amused to Bucky and shakes his head. Bucky only smiles slightly before he cuddles up to his little girl. “Helicopter mother.” Steve grumbles silently but still cuddles close, throwing one arm over Bucky’s hips. He hopes Bucky feels better tomorrow and stops hovering over Y/N. “Love you.” He whispers but Bucky is already asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>